Lost Homes
by kogualvr
Summary: All is well when the group goes to the mall, but after Kagome gets a scary call, everyone's life is changed. Read and see what happens!( No I dont own Inuyasha)
1. Default Chapter

Lost Homes  
An Inuyahsa story by Stepheddie  
  
Ch.1 The late bloomer  
  
Ring, ring A telephone began ringing inside a pink bed. A large lump underneath pink blankets began to shuffle. A delicate hand reached out from underneath the covers to reach from the phone. "Hello?" The voice came from the maiden under the lacy pink blankets. "moshi-moshi?" a voice answered. "Kagome-Chan! The Ecstatic voice could only belong to one particular person. "Oh...." Kagome moaned, "Sango must you be so loud this early in the morning?" Sango sighed. "Kagome..." "Yes?" "........IT'S ONE-0- CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!!!" Sango yelled. Kagome groaned at the shouting her friend was emitting. "Sorry Songo, I just can't wake up early in the morning." There was a slight pause before song's ecstatic voice came back as happy and cheerful as ever. "Yea I guess... Kagome, can we go see Inuyahsa today?" Kagome mumbled "no, not today we have construction workers over today, so we can't go over to the feudal era today." Sango complained but otherwise remained happy. "Fine, but then come with us to the mall!" Kagome agreed just to keep Sango from her shouting. "Great!" Sango answered "Miroku and I will pick you up in 30 minutes. See you then!" Kagome hung up the phone and sat in her bed for a while thinking to herself, 'I really don't want to get up, but Sango can be scary when she is mad...' Finally Kagome decided to get up. She pulled back her covers and sat up, only to find a currently unknown object placed on her window. She screeched and threw the closest thing at it (her lamp), knocking it out the window. She suddenly realized what the object was when she heard the cursing from the ground. "Fuck you Kagome. Wheat the HELL did you do that for. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...." Kagome got out of bed and began getting dressed. "Good morning to you too Inuyahsa.  
  
Well that is all there is for the first chapter. I hope to get some reviews so I can post up a new chapter, even though this one is kinda short. And keep in mind that it is my first fic so pleeez be nice! Later dayz. 


	2. Name calling can be devastating

Ch. 2 Name Calling can have devastating consequences!  
  
After Kagome had gotten ready, she went outside to try and calm down Inuyasha, who was still rampaging around her house. After a few fatal and useless attempts she could see that there was only one way to settle this down, at least for a few seconds. "Inuyasha, please settle down..." Kagome pleaded "WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" Inuyasha was shouting loudly. "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Kagome sighed and looked sadly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." she said sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. Why was she being nice to him he wondered. "Uh, yeah Kagome?" "...sit." Inuyasha plunged into the ground as Kagome started down the stairs to the road. At the bottom of the stairs Sango and Miroku were waiting in Miroku's car. "Are you ready to go Kagome?" Sango asked. Mirokus' car was a canary yellow convertible. Not a scratch was on it and the interior was black leather. "Yeah, hurry!" kagome responded. Kagome hopped in the backseat behind Sango just as they heard something crashing down the stairs. "Kagome, you better get back here! You are going to PAY!!!" Miroku and Sango faced Kagome and asked, "What in the world did you do to make him so mad?" "Well..." Kagome started. Inuyasha reached the car as fast as lightning and looked at the group. "Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Inuyasha replied, "Kagome knocked me outta the fuckin' window! And to top it all off she had to use that stupid word of hers." Kagome looked at Inuyasha innocently. "You mean sit?" Inuyasha once again plunged into the ground, but popped up shortly clenching his fist and growling. "Songo muffled her giggling and turned to Miroku. "Ya know, maybe he should come with us. I think he would have fun." Miroku agreed. Kagome scooted over and patted the seat beside her. "Come Inuyasha it'll be fun." "Not in your damn life." Kagome threw on a puppy- dog pout and whimpered. "Aww, please Inuyasha. It would be so dull if you did not come." Inuyasha glared scornfully at Kagome then hopped in the seat. Kagome patted his head. "Good boy!" "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome chuckled and Miroku started the car. "Say Inuyasha, won't people notice your ears?" Sango pointed out. "I have just the thing" Miroku responded. He opened up the glove compartment and found a hat that said "Friskas cat food" Kagome laughed as Miroku handed the hat to Inuyasha, who couldn't read. "What is so funny?" He asked. "Nothing." Kagome answered. Inuyasha took the hat and put it on his head------- backwards. Sango stared at Inuyasha. "Ya know, if you had the right clothes, you could pass for a foreign rapper." Miroku looked ahead. "Hey we're here!" Sango and Kagome screeched. "Do they always do that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "Every time." He answered. The four got out of the car and started into the mall. "Let's go to J.C. Penny's first." Sango suggested. Kagome agreed. Miroku opened the doors and they all went inside. They eventually made their way to J.C Penny's. They walked through the store on the tile pathways that were on the ground. They eventually made it to the women's selection. Kagome and Sango looked at the jeans whereas Miroku looked...elsewhere. Inuyahsa just sat on the bench by the dressing rooms, mumbling something about idiots and morons. The two girls grabbed a large selection of clothes and headed towards the dressing room. "Say guys could you tell us what you think of the clothes?" Sango asked. Miroku sat on the bench with Inuyahsa. (Which was only 7 feet away from the dressing room.) Absolutely, we would love to, right Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Whatever." Inuyasha replied sullenly.  
  
Sango came out of the dressing room wearing a tight pair of blue- jeans and a green shirt that said 'Big flirt'. "Adorable!" Miroku clapped quietly. Sango went back into the dressing room to try out something different. Kagome came out shortly after wearing something very different herself. The boys just stared. She wore a neon pink mini-skirt and a pink half shirt. Mirokus' eyes glittered. "Hoe." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome's eyes flared. Miroku stood up quickly. "I will be right back." He hurried off, not wanting to be part of this fight. "Wait, MIROKU!" Inuyasha pleaded. While Kagome's eyes burned, Inuyasha's looked scared half to death and sad he had ever said anything. Kagome stomped over to the bench, until she wasn't even 3in. away from his face. "WHAT did you call me?!" Kagome's breath was hard. All was silent. "Uh... hoe."  
  
In the bathroom Inuyasha looked at his red face. On each side he had Kagomes' handprint from her little bitchslap. He reached his hand slowly to his face and touched it gently, but howled in pain. "OW, FUCK YOU KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
geez I would say poor Inuyasha but it's just too funny. I mean can you just imagine? Ouch. Well that's all for this chapter, and yes...I know what some of you are thinking, where the hell is Shippou? Don't worry he will arrive shortly. Well l8er and don't forget to R&R so I can post the next chapter. 


	3. The pervert strikes again

Lost Homes  
Ch3. The Pervert Strikes Again!  
  
Inuyasha came out of the bathroom after the handprint had worn away, although his face was now red and swollen. Outside the bathroom the group was waiting. Kagome decided she would not talk to him and turned away the moment he came out. Inuyasha just glared back, while Sango and Miroku were just staring between the two. Finally Miroku suggested they split up for a while and meet up at the foot court. Everyone agreed. Sango and Kagome headed into another clothes store while Miroku just led Inuyasha through the mall.  
  
"My GOD I can't stand him." Kagome grumbled while tearing through the clothes rack. Sango looked at Kagome. "'Ya can't blame him he's a guy...and a feudal one at that." Kagome just stared at the rack. "So...I can blame him if I want to." Sango sighed and shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha followed Miroku past several stores trying his best to ignore several passing, giggling girls. Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed a hold of Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku, please tell me we are leaving soon. If I pass ONE more girl who decides to point and laugh at me, this building is going through HELL!" Miroku thought about what Inuyasha said. "Now, now, I think they think you are hot." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I want to be 'hot'. Whatever that is." Miroku sighed. "Oh Inuyasha, how I admire you." Inuyasha glared at Miroku. They turned the corner and Miroku pointed toward a store. "We are almost there." The store was large and appeared to have many people inside of it. They walked into the store and looked around. "hey Miroku, what is this tore called?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at his friend and smiled. "It is called the 'Animeall." Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the items that were up on the shelves. Miroku went over to a book rack and began to pull out a few books. Inuyasha noticed Miroku and followed his example. "what are these?" Inuyasha asked. "They are called manga's." Miroku replied. Miroku handed Inuyasha book called 'Chobits' "read this. It is very good." The cover had a girl with long silver hair and white ears with pink insides. "kinda looks like you doesn't it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku went and sat at a nearby table that the store had furnished and opened a book called 'Love Hina'. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor and opened the book, only to find some very disturbing pictures. "YOU READ THESE?" Inuyahsa yelled. "No, I look at the pictures." Inuyasha threw the book at Miroku and stomped out of the store. Miroku followed after purchasing his book. He put his arm around Inuyasha. "Come on now. Don't be hasty." Inuyasha just kept walking.  
  
Sango and Kagome were in J.C. Penny's shopping around, when the cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome answered. "Kagome its your mom. We have a problem down here at the house come quickly." 


End file.
